


В мелочах и в крайностях

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная беседа у камина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В мелочах и в крайностях

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: где-то перед самым финалом.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

— Ты слишком часто говоришь о Боге. 

Уилл перебирает листки на столе Ганнибала, толком не обращая внимания на сами рисунки. Просто ему нравится ощущать текстуру бумаги кончиками пальцев. Бессознательное, позволяющее не терять связи с реальностью движение. Не забывать, на чьей он стороне.

— Возможно.

Ганнибал наблюдает за ним, прислонившись к краю стола и склонив голову, словно это тоже удерживает на нем маску. Уилл переводит на него взгляд, и на долю секунды паника окутывает его, заполняя легкие, останавливая сердцебиение. Уилл медленно выдыхает, убеждая себя, что все делает правильно. Что Ганнибал ничего не заметит.

Да, Уилл помнит, на чьей он стороне. Он усмехается:  
— Ты ведь считаешь Богом себя.

— Нет, — Ганнибал подходит, становится рядом, тоже глядит на свои рисунки в руках Уилла, но тому чудится, как взгляд, будто обладая физической силой, оставляет горячие следы на коже его запястий.

Огонь в камине за их спинами бьется беспокойно, словно ожидает чего-то неотвратимого. 

— Бог и все его деяния позволяют нам быть теми, кто мы есть.

Уилл отворачивается к огню и кивает. Ганнибал всегда говорит так, что услышь кто-нибудь посторонний их разговор, ни за что бы не понял, о чем речь. Уилл же не просто понимает. Паника потому и подступает к горлу всякий раз: Уилл осознает, насколько согласен с ним. 

Он согласен, но все еще помнит, на чьей стороне. Какое-то время они молчат, глядя на огонь.

— Мне понятны твои сомнения, — шепчет Ганнибал за плечом Уилла. Так близко, что тот невольно ощущает его дыхание над ухом. — Но я должен быть уверен в тебе, как ты можешь быть уверен во мне. 

— Разве я сделал недостаточно, чтобы ты понял, что можешь быть уверен? — Уилл обхватывает себя руками, словно от холода, хотя камин и дыхание рядом обжигают так, что ему едва удается заставить голос не дрожать.

— Все самое главное еще впереди. Виски? — Ганнибал неохотно отступает. Кажется, что он собирался сказать что-то совершенное другое. Пусть Уилл никогда и не был ни в чем уверен насчет Ганнибала, в последнее время он замечает, что действительно чувствует его. Ганнибал определенно имеет в виду «все самое опасное», и Уилла вдруг окутывает нечто похожее на облегчение. Это должно пугать, но Уилл уверен, что с некоторых пор вообще ничто не способно напугать его.

Он соглашается:   
— Пожалуй. Если ты не ждешь сегодня гостей. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты и Алана.

Ганнибал едва заметно улыбается.

— Не сегодня. 

Они садятся в кресла у камина, друг напротив друга, чуть ближе, чем на сеансах, и Уиллу опять требуется на секунду задержать дыхание, чтобы расслабиться.

— Я знаю, что ты разочарован. — Тон Ганнибала сошел бы за виноватый, если бы хоть крупица эмоций отразилась на его лице. 

— Это не разочарование, — вздыхает Уилл. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы она пострадала.

Он тут же усмехается, потому что на самом деле он понятия не имеет, чего хочет. Он знает только, что так или иначе пострадают все.

— Она не пострадает, я обещаю.

Ганнибал подается вперед как будто невольно, разве что не касается Уилла сложенными на коленях ладонями, желая приободрить и уверить. Огонь отражается в его глазах и в бокале с виски. Уилл не верит ни единому его слову, но уверенно кивает, пристально глядя в ответ. 

— Что ты соберешься делать, когда Джек придет за тобой? 

— Ты знаешь, что должно быть сделано. Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы он тоже не пострадал, но это невозможно.

Уилл крутит бокал в пальцах; от горячительной жидкости стало еще жарче, еще теснее и непонятнее.

— Дело не в том, чего я хочу. А в том, — он делает глоток, чтобы заглушить звон в ушах, — что должно быть сделано.

Ганнибал кивает, оглаживает штанину едва заметным движением.

— А потом мы исчезнем. В чем ты сомневаешься? 

Уилл всматривается в его глаза так отчаянно и внимательно, как только может, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то человеческое, но это снова ему не удается. 

— Что-нибудь всегда может пойти не так, — шепчет он и отводит взгляд. 

Уилл не знает, зачем это сказал. Зачем намекнул Ганнибалу о возможном провале, если он помнит, на чьей стороне. Он вовсе не пытается предостеречь его, просто боится, что Ганнибал тоже может пострадать. Ведь в действительности Уилл не хочет этого точно так же, как и не хочет дать ему уйти. Так же, как и не хочет, на самом деле не хочет, его убивать. 

«Я просто хочу поймать его», — уверяет себя Уилл. — «Отправить за решетку, туда, где ему самое место». 

Ганнибал не произносит больше ни слова, только встает спустя, кажется, вечность, чтобы налить еще виски. Что-то неуловимое мелькает на его лице, но Уилл не разбирает то ли от приглушенного света, то ли потому что просто не способен увидеть. Это действительно удивляет его, потому что за все время работы он мастерски научился проникать монстрам в сознание. 

— Ты уже поймал меня, Уилл, — едва различимо говорит Ганнибал и подходит вплотную к камину. 

Тишина накаляется почти до треска. Уилл слышит, как громко стучит его сердце, и ему кажется, что он слышит, впервые со дня их знакомства, как стучит и сердце Ганнибала. Тот разворачивается спустя ровно пятнадцать глухих, редких ударов у Уилла в ушах, и его улыбка казалась бы теплой, если бы хоть крупица эмоций… Уилл не верит своим глазам и трет их под очками. 

— Ты все еще думаешь посадить меня в клетку. Пускай ты и не хочешь этого на самом деле, ты считаешь, что должен это самому себе. Что я должен это тебе. 

Уилл чувствует, как тяжелый, пульсирующий ком подступает к горлу. Это не паника. Это просто осознание, что как бы он ни старался, что бы ни делал, Ганнибал все равно видит его насквозь. Видит и все равно принимает. И это рушит все выстроенные барьеры, крушит все защитные механизмы, разрывает в клочья все логические, правильные доводы, которыми забивал его голову Джек с самого начала. 

Впервые в жизни Уилл действительно чувствует себя разбитой фарфоровой чашкой. Она разлетается на куски в этот самый момент, когда маска монстра сменяется маской кого-то всепрощающего, но только ради него одного. Кого-то похожего на Бога, и Уиллу хочется содрать с себя человеческую шкуру, потому что он давно перестал чувствовать себя человеком, но в этом нет вины Ганнибала. Он вновь видит перед собой древнее рогатое божество. Огонь сияет за его спиной, и оно протягивает Уиллу руку.

— Ты должен решить, Уилл, — говорит оно голосом Ганнибала. — И решить сейчас. 

Уилл чувствует, как пелена спадает с его глаз, как кожа и мясо сползают на пол, заливая кровью все вокруг, как из спины прорезаются острые, колючие ветви. Уилл принимает руку Ганнибала и ступает ближе, повинуясь, наконец, Божьему промыслу. 

fin


End file.
